


taste on my tongue (just can't get enough of you)

by twistystreats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistystreats/pseuds/twistystreats





	taste on my tongue (just can't get enough of you)

taste on my tongue (just can't get enough of you)  
messyjessy08  
Summary:  
“Babe?” Zayn asks, running a hand through Harry’s hair, soothingly. “What is it?”  
Harry shakes his head, teeth digging into his bottom lip, sharply. “My—it’s—”  
Zayn’ eyebrows furrow in confusion, “What, Harry?”  
He pulls a hand up to his chest, pressing hard against one of his pecs, “My fucking—her crying’s making them—Lou.”  
Zayn gasps, understanding. He reaches a hand up, pushing Harry’s aside, and thumbs gently across Harry’s nipple, somehow already dark and swollen, without having touched them once. “Harry,” He says in a low voice, chest rumbling at the sharp gasp Harry makes.  
“Lou, they’re fucking—’m leaking.”  
(Harry and Zayn just had a baby and it's been a while since they've had sex.)  
Notes:  
Yeah, so. I haven't actually written anything seriously since 2010 so. Apologies if this sucks! Shout out to my personal cheerleader, Rose. And all the nasty conversations about HL's sex life that kept me going long enough to finish this. Thanks to my lovely Erin for reading through this and giving it a quick lookover. Also, another shoutout to #ProjectNoControl. Help out with the cause if you haven't already folks, we are super powerful together.  
And thanks to Zayn for writing No Control, period. Cuz otherwise I wouldn't have been able to think of a title on my own! The plot of this fic literally came to me in a dream, so one further shoutout to my brain for having my back.  
Also! For the record, I based Harry's inability to get pregnant from this little scene on the fact that when breastfeeding and after giving birth, women are less likely to become pregnant. Though it's not impossible! One should remember that. It's just less likely. From what I've gathered, it would take a few months before your period kicks up again and you start ovulating again. Though again, it's not 100% fullproof birthcontrol. So yeah. Always use a condom, folks. Even if you just had a baby.  
(See the end of the work for more notes.)  
Work Text:  
It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon, Zayn has the day off and is in their bedroom quietly folding laundry while Harry’s downstairs putting groceries away. He can hear quiet little snuffles coming from the baby monitor, Zayn actually having managed to coax their daughter into a mid-afternoon nap before her next feeding. He’s a second away from giving up and mushing all of their pants into the dresser like he’d like to when he hears the door to the bedroom open behind him, Harry slumping into the room and pressing himself against the closed door.  
“Hey, Babe,” Zayn grins at his husband before turning back to the pile of clothes in front of him. “I’ve just got one more load left. Did you get all the groceries put away?”  
“Lucy caught me before I could finish,” Harry says, his soft footfalls against the carpet making their way towards Zayn. “She offered to do it for me so I could have a rest.”  
“That was nice of her.” Harry’s chin hooks over Zayn’ shoulder, placing a gentle kiss against his neck. A slow smile works its way across his face as he drops the clothes he’s folding and turns, wrapping his arms around his omega’s waist. “Though, I guess that is what we pay her for. Glad you have some time to yourself, now. You deserve it, Haz. You work so hard.”  
Harry whines, biting playfully at the tan skin near Zayn’ collar, kissing it lightly before he pulls away. “You work hard, too. You’re at the hospital so much I hardly even see you anymore.”  
Zayn reaches up and cups Harry’s cheek, thumb petting the soft skin there. Harry leans into the touch, eyes falling shut. “I know I am, I’m sorry. But we gotta make a living some way, Baby.”  
“Could sell all our stuff on Ebay. Then I’d get you all to myself.” Harry kisses his palm, eyes lidded at half-mast.  
“Hm,” Zayn tsks. “Doesn’t seem very practical, Babe. We need all our stuff.”  
“Don’t need anything but you and my baby girl.” Harry leans forward, laying his head on Zayn’ shoulder, pressing cheek to cheek. Zayn’ arms tighten around his waist, one hand drifting up and down his lower back in a soothing motion. He hasn’t felt so at peace in weeks, standing in the middle of their bedroom with his boy in his arms, his daughter sleeping soundly in the next room.  
Zayn lets out a low growl, Harry’s teeth sinking sharply into his neck before sucking hard on the same spot. “What’s gotten into you, Haz? Hm?”  
Harry’s lips pucker against the mark he’s left, tongue laving it in hot, wet, circles. “Wanna. ‘ve missed you so much, Lou. Wanna be close to you again.”  
Zayn pulls back, tugging a hand in Harry’s hair to get him to pull away. Harry whimpers, eyes fluttering shut. “Baby? You sure?”  
Zayn hadn’t had sex with his husband in over three weeks. He knows that because it also happened to be the same amount of time since their beautiful daughter was brought into the world, her little red face mushed up in distress and squalling at the top of her lungs.  
One night when they were trying to get Rosie to fall asleep, (practically begging her to quit screaming—they were pretty sleep-deprived at this point) Harry had quietly confessed that he felt uncomfortable with the idea of having sex.  
He assured Zayn it had nothing to do with him—he was still as attracted to his alpha as the day they had bumped into each other in the men’s room years ago, Harry falling in love with his scent and his smile then and there. But after giving birth, Harry admitted he no longer felt sexy. He still carried a remainder of his baby weight—a softness around his hips and a gentle swell to his tummy that hadn’t been there before he got pregnant. Plus, Zayn imagined, giving birth in and of itself was probably the least sexy one could feel, so if Harry wasn’t ready that was okay.  
He seemed perfectly ready now, though. “Thought you didn’t want to do anything since the baby was born?”  
“Want to,” Harry’s eyes look glazed over, pupils dilated. Zayn scents the air for confirmation and groans, fingers tightening against Harry’s scalp. Harry smells needy. Almost a lighter, sweeter version of how he smells when he’s about to go into heat.  
“Yeah?” Zayn pecks his lips gently, reaching down to unbutton Harry’s jeans, pushing down the zipper and stepping back to let Harry pull them off. He quickly pushes them to his ankles, flinging his worn t-shirt up and over his head and somewhere across the room. His face is flushed and he’s started breathing hard, movements anxious and frenzied.  
“Off, Lou,” Harry says, fighting with the button to Zayn’ own trousers. “Wanna suck you so bad. Haven’t had you in my mouth in months.”  
“Yeah, Baby. Want that so much,” Zayn grits out, desperate, groaning at the sight of Harry dropping to his knees on the carpet. He leans back against the bureau, where he had been putting away clothes, thumping his head back against the mirror. “Haven’t got too long, Haz. Rosie’s gonna wake up soon.”  
“‘ll be quick,” Harry slurs against the front of Zayn’ pants, mouthing at the hardening bulge in his briefs. “Want you so bad, Lou. Wanna taste.”  
Zayn fists a hand in Harry’s curls, anchoring him. “You can have it, love. You can have it.” He pulls out his cock with his other hand, and leads Harry’s mouth to him, his mate groaning as he wraps his lips around the head and suckles.  
“That’s it, love. Missed this so much. Want you everyday.” Zayn’ eyes fall shut, mouth dropping open as Harry begins to suck, his lips making a tight circle around Zayn’ dick. He pets the soft, springy curls at the base of his neck, gritting his teeth when Harry pushes down, fitting more of his dick into his mouth. Harry bobs up and down contentedly, humming around Zayn’ cock, until Zayn’ knees start buckling. “Baby, let’s move to the bed, yeah? Want me to lay you out on it? Eat you out a little?”  
Harry whimpers but shakes his head, pushing down as far as he can and sucking sharply before pulling off. “Want it right here.” Fuck his voice is wrecked, Zayn had missed the way he sounds after sucking cock, never wants to hear anything else again. “On the floor. Wanna ride you into the carpet, Lou.”  
Zayn groans, forcing Harry off his cock with all the willpower he can muster. “Okay, love. But let’s lay down, yeah? You’re gonna make me fucking collapse, your mouth’s so sweet. Love the way you suck me.”  
They haven’t had it like this since a few days before the baby was born. Harry was horny and insatiable right up until his due date. Even despite feeling bloated and achy and as big as a house, he wanted Zayn every day, got himself so worked up for it that he was dripping. Zayn can smell it now, knows if he made Harry turn and show him, he’d see a damp spot at the seat of his pants. The smell of his slick never fails to get Zayn hot, has made him come in his pants like a teenager just from tasting. God, he wants nothing more than to taste it right now.  
Harry preens at the praise, sitting back on his haunches. He lays back onto his elbows, watching with hungry eyes as Zayn pushes down his boxers and his trousers, biting his lip when his chest comes into view, Zayn flinging his shirt off. He scoots backwards, giggling happily when Zayn chases after him, plopping down on his knees and smacking wet kisses against his soft belly.  
“Love you so much, Baby,” Zayn says, placing a tender kiss against his hip tattoo. “Gonna show you how much, gonna show you how much I’ve thought about this.”  
Harry smiles softly, laying his head against the carpet, hand casually trailing across his torso. “Yeah? Gonna eat me out, Lou?”  
“Yeah, I’m gonna.” Zayn fingers the edge of Harry’s boxers, slowly pulling them down and over his hard and leaking cock. Zayn can’t resist leaning down and sucking sharply on the head, Harry letting out a hoarse cry, before pushing them down and off. “Gonna eat you out for as long as you want. Want that so bad.”  
“Fuck, Lou.” A quiet huff of air escapes him as Zayn yanks him forward by the back of his knees, spreading his legs gently and laying down on his stomach to kiss a trail of love bites across his skin. He’s busy biting a mark onto Harry’s inner thigh, groaning when he feels Harry squeeze his legs around his head, pulling Zayn closer against him. He runs his tongue over the spot, smirking when he looks up to see Harry hiding his face against his arm, biting the smooth skin of his bicep.  
Zayn sits up, leaning onto his elbows, and grips Harry’s pert little arse, spreading him apart. Harry whines in the back of throat, curls whipping back and forth as he thrashes his head, hips canting towards Zayn. “Want it, hm?” Harry nods wildly, his lips swollen and red from biting them.  
Zayn reaches down trailing his fingers across his hole and gasps—Harry’s fucking dripping. He hasn’t seen him this wet in ages. Harry’s still letting out these little whimpers and Zayn hasn’t tasted him in months and he just. He just has to taste him. Harry whines as soon as Zayn' tongue touches his hole, his fingers clawing into the carpet at his sides. “Lou, fuck. Lou!”  
He lets out a growl deep in his chest, licking up the slick that’s steadily leaking from his hole, trailing down his thighs and down onto the floor. Fuck, he’s already making such a mess and Zayn’ barely gotten his mouth on him.  
“So wet, Baby,” Zayn says in between breaths, sucking his hole and licking up the slick that drips out. “So wet for me. Gonna get you even wetter, fuck. Gonna eat you out. Gonna fuck you. Gonna knot you. You want that, love?”  
Harry nods wildly, reaching down to thread his fingers in Zayn’ hair. “Please.”  
“Gonna give it to you.”  
Harry gasps weakly as Zayn moves his little pointed tongue across his hole, licking in firm, precise swipes. He tastes amazing, sweet and sharp like honey. Harry’s scent here is strongest, frying his brain and making his mouth water. He can practically taste Harry’s neediness, knows without doubt how bad he wants this, how much he enjoys this. The knowledge satisfies something deep in Zayn, a low growl escaping him. The way Harry smells, the way he tastes, how his mate’s entire body seems to be thrumming with tension as he waits for Zayn to poke his tongue inside, it soothes some buried primal part of him.  
Zayn looks towards Harry, his face screwed up, eyebrows furrowed. His poor mate wants it so bad, and it’s been so long since they’ve had this, Zayn can’t make him wait any longer. He licks up the remaining slick dripping from him and points his tongue into his hole, stretching his tongue inside Harry and licking in quick, deliberate swipes.  
“Fuck! Fuck, Lou.” Harry’s hand tightens in his hair. “Feels so good. You give it to me so good. Love you so much.” Zayn hums quietly, trailing his hand up Harry’s torso as he fucks him with his tongue. He wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, hot and heavy, leaking slowly, and toys with the head. He loves how sensitive Harry can get. Knows that’s the quickest way to make him come.  
“Shit,” Harry curses, thighs shaking. His nerves feel frayed out, raw, and he knows it won’t take much more to make him come if that’s what Zayn wants. “Fingers, Lou.” His eyes turn pleading to Zayn, mouth dropping open in a gasp as Zayn sucks hard against his hole the same time he flicks his fingers against the head of his cock.  
“In a minute, Haz. Wanna play with you some more.” Harry slams his head back against the carpet and whines, high and reedy. Zayn’ fingers dance up and down his shaft, making his hips twitch upwards, wanting more.  
He bats at Harry’s cock, cooing softly as it bobs back against his stomach. “Look like you need to come so bad, love. You want that? Wanna come?”  
Harry nods wildly, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, Lou. Just want you to fuck me already.”  
Zayn hums low in throat, considering. “Sure that’s all you want?” He fucks his tongue in deep, startling a whine from Harry and leans back, licking a trail of his slick up to his balls. “Know you come so hard when you get your cock slapped a little. You sure you don’t want that, Baby?”  
“Lou. Please.” Harry looks so overwhelmed it’s almost intoxicating to him. “Fuck me.”  
Zayn pulls away, crawling up Harry’s body and kissing him roughly, tangling a hand in Harry’s hair. He bites at his lips and tsks, licking at Harry’s swollen mouth. “But you haven’t had that in forever, have you, Babe? Wanna give that to you.”  
Harry lets out little whimpers, exhausted, as Zayn’ hips grind down against his cock. The thing is though, that he’s right. On their more adventurous nights in the bedroom, when Zayn uses his alpha voice on him and Harry shivers with want. When he hands over the control and his mind goes fuzzy, Zayn will make him come so hard by slapping his cock. Never anything too much, never enough to actually hurt him, but just enough to ramp up his over-sensitivity and his pain kink to the point he blacks out the second he comes. The problem is, he isn’t sure if he wants to do that right now. He wants to ride Zayn into the ground and feel his alpha’s knot for the first time in months and he wants to be present for that. Doesn’t want to lose himself.  
He tries to convey this to Zayn, his eyes softening as he understands what Harry is trying to say.  
“Okay, Baby,” He says, reaching between their bodies and jacking him slow and sweet, spreading Harry’s wetness around so the glide is smooth and on just the right side of too much. “Gonna fuck you now.”  
Zayn grabs him by the hips, flipping them over so Harry’s on top. “Want it like this, yeah?” Harry nods, his eyes closed in bliss, grinding his cute little arse against Zayn’ dick in slow circles.  
“Easy, Hazza,” Zayn wraps his hands around Harry’s waist, halting his movements. “Should finger you a bit first. Just to make sure you’re ready.”  
Harry whines, shaking his head. “So wet for you, Lou. Don’t even need fingers.”  
Zayn smacks his head against the carpet, swearing lowly. He’s right. Zayn can feel all of the wetness leaking from Harry and onto his cock, can feel his entire pelvis getting slippery and wet from Harry’s slick. He knows he could slide inside Harry with ease if he wanted to, could tilt his hips up and fuck inside without meeting any resistance. But he wants to make this good for Harry, wants their first time in such a long time to be mind blowing for his spouse. And he knows the first way to go about that is to make Harry comes as hard and as frequently as possible.  
He moves his hand from around Harry’s waist, reaching back and feeling for his hole instead. Harry grunts when he shoves two fingers in easily, curving them upwards to find his spot as quickly as possible. “Gonna finger you first. Harry. Want you to come before you ride me.”  
Harry’s breath leaves him in a rush, fingers splayed across Zayn’ chest and holding on for dear life as Zayn quickly fucks in and out of his hole. He scissors his fingers apart, pausing to play with the head of Harry’s cock. “You gonna come, Harry?” He starts to thrust his fingers again, shoving in three this time, greedily drinking in the sight of Harry’s long torso stretched out above him, the feeling of Harry clenching tightly around him.  
“Yeah, yeah, Lou. Gonna.” He lets out a moan, back arching. Zayn smiles wickedly, fucking in even harder against Harry’s spot. He grabs his dick firmly, jacking him quickly in time with his thrusts.  
“Come, Harry. Right now.”  
Harry slams his eyes shut, keening. “Lou, shit. Lou!”  
He squirms on top of him a bit, mouth dropping open as he comes, painting Zayn’ hand and his chest with it. He clenches hard around Zayn’ fingers, whining, as Zayn tugs him through it, stilling when Harry leans away from his touch, sensitive.  
“Good, Baby. Took the edge off, didn’t it? You were so hard, love, bet you needed to come so bad.”  
Harry nods, smiling weakly, hips already moving back against Zayn’ fingers, still inside him. He gasps softly when Zayn pulls them out, bringing them up to trail across Harry’s lips, coating them in his own slick. He opens his mouth wide, lets Zayn place them on his tongue, and sucks around them sharply, moaning at the taste. Zayn groans at the sight, wondering how he ever got so lucky in finding a mate. He pulls his fingers from between his lips with a pop, tugging Harry down flush against him to lick the taste out of his mouth.  
He pushes Harry back with one last kiss to his forehead, sitting them both up straight, and wrapping his arms around Harry’s back. “Like this? Hmm?” He asks, reaching behind Harry to guide his cock inside. Harry still so wet and open, he slides in easily, fucking up into him without any resistance. Harry wiggles in his lap, trying to adjust to the feeling of Zayn’ cock inside him after so long, his nails clawing into the back of Zayn’ neck.  
“So good, love,” Zayn says, gasping as Harry begins to bounce up and down, clenching tightly around his cock. “Always feels so good, love you so much.”  
“Love you more,” Harry says, his words slurring together. He circles his hips, grinding down hard onto Zayn’ cock. “Fuck, Lou. Fuck me. Please.”  
“Gonna fuck you.” He moves his hands to Harry’s waist, gripping tightly before lifting his mate up and fucking into him. “Gonna fuck you so good, Baby.”  
It tears a gasp out of Harry, Zayn’ cock punching tiny broken noises out of him. He meets Zayn’ thrusts as often as he can, bouncing up and down as Zayn fucks up, but he’s already so exhausted. His thighs are shaking around Zayn’ waist, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, and he’s so sensitive from coming once already that each thrust against his prostate is like being doused with fire over and over again.  
He hides his face against Zayn’ chest, whimpering, and lets Zayn fuck up into him wildly, going limp in his arms like a ragdoll. Zayn picks up the slack, burying his nose in Harry’s sweaty curls, and thrusting up into him with everything he has.  
He takes turns between fucking up into Harry and bouncing him on his dick, moaning each time he buries himself inside his mate. Zayn grits his teeth when he feels his knot slowly expanding, knows he could get him and Harry off within minutes easily. He’s about to reach down to Harry’s dick, planning on jerking him off quick and fast, when a familiar wail sounds from the baby monitor set up across the room.  
Zayn and Harry both freeze, pulling apart, glancing towards the door of the nursery where their daughter has just woken from her nap. Zayn curses, flopping back to the carpet, defeated. He opens his mouth to tell Harry he’ll handle it, planning on dressing quickly and feeding her as fast as humanly possible so they can pick up where they left off, when another voice joins their daughter’s cries, shushing her gently.  
“It’s ok, little girl,” Lucy, their nanny says, voice quiet and tinny coming from the baby monitor. “It’s alright. Lets get you fed. Sshh, It’s ok. Don’t want to wake your parents. Daddy and Papa needed a nap didn’t they? Yes they did.”  
Zayn closes his eyes, silently thanking that wonderful girl for being such an excellent caretaker. She must have assumed they both came up to the bedroom to get some rest, not wanting to disturb them. He and Harry must have not been as loud as he thought they were.  
He waits until he hears her shut the door to the nursery, carrying Rosie down to the kitchen, before he sighs, opening his eyes to share his relief with Harry. Only Harry won’t meet his eyes; his omega’s face is screwed up tight, eyes shut, and hands digging firmly into Zayn’ chest.  
“Babe?” Zayn asks, running a hand through Harry’s hair, soothingly. “What is it?”  
Harry shakes his head, teeth digging into his bottom lip, sharply. “My—it’s—”  
Zayn’ eyebrows furrow in confusion, “What, Harry?”  
He pulls a hand up to his chest, pressing hard against one of his pecs, “My fucking—her crying’s making them—Lou.”  
Zayn gasps, understanding. He reaches a hand up, pushing Harry’s aside, and thumbs gently across Harry’s nipple, somehow already dark and swollen, without having touched them once. “Harry,” He says in a low voice, chest rumbling at the sharp gasp Harry makes.  
“Lou, they’re fucking—’m leaking.”  
This has happened a few times before, Harry’s omega instincts reacting to the sounds of their daughter’s cries and producing milk. Zayn knows he hates when it happens though, always gets so embarrassed when he can’t control how his body behaves. Harry’s never managed to get Rosie to breastfeed properly, always ends up with one of them in tears before they can get her fed. But his body doesn’t know that—still produces milk assuming Harry needs to nourish their daughter. It’s never happened while they’ve fucked before though.  
Zayn gasps, surprised, hips fucking up into Harry from where they're still connected. He’s never thought about it, but there’s something so hot about this. About Harry’s nipples leaking while they have sex. He pinches at Harry’s nipple, startling a grunt from him, moaning as he sees milk form at the tip of the perky buds. He just has too—he’s never. But he wants to—  
He leans up suddenly, using his abs to sit up and attaches his mouth around Harry’s nipple, growling low in his chest. He’s spent hours eating Harry out before, intimately knows the taste of his slick, knows the flavour of his come. But he’s never done this. Never tasted Harry here, and fuck he wants it so bad. Has never wanted anything more.  
Harry whimpers above him, grabbing onto the back of Zayn’ head like he doesn’t know if he wants to push him away or pull him closer. Zayn licks at his poor swollen nipple, carefully using his teeth to coax more milk out.  
“Zayn! Fuck, Zayn. I’m, I have to—” He grinds down harshly, both their noises blending together beautifully. He bounces up and down on Zayn’ cock, invigorated, whining high in his throat when Zayn reaches between them to thumb at his other nipple, pinching it, flicking his nail across it.  
Harry’s so close already, it’s like they never stopped, he’s back on the edge again where he was before they were interrupted. “Zayn, please. Wanna come. Want your knot.” He screams when Zayn bites down, licking up the milk that leaks out. “Baby, please. Please.”  
Zayn pulls away, chest heaving. “Yeah, love. Gonna knot you. Gonna give it to you.” He pulls Harry close to him and buries his face in his neck, biting down on the sweaty, salty skin there. He thrusts up faster, can feel his knot growing at the base of his dick. Feels so close to coming, he just needs a little more, needs to make Harry come first.  
He reaches a hand in between them, moving towards Harry’s cock and pauses, Harry quirking an eyebrow in question. Harry eyes him as he rears his hand back and drags the back of his knuckles against Harry’s dick in one quick move.  
“Oh, shit, Zayn.” He slams down hard onto his dick, clenching tightly. “Babe, fuck.”  
“Yeah, gonna make you come so hard, Haz”. He flicks his fingers fast across his shaft, working Harry up to his peak with sharp little bursts of pain. He’s leaking so much. From the head of his dick, from his hole, slick steadily trickling out and onto his groin. Harry’s a fucking mess, soft little noises escaping him, his whole body tensed, waiting to come. Zayn takes pity on his beautiful fucking mate, grabs a hand tight around Harry’s dick and jerks him off, thrusting into him deeply.  
Harry doesn’t last another second, moaning into Zayn’ mouth as he rushes forward and kisses him, sharp little teeth biting firmly into Zayn’ bottom lip, muffling his cries as he comes. Zayn groans, tongue fucking into Harry’s mouth as he feels his knot expand, bringing Harry down harshly against his groin. Gasps leave both their mouths as Zayn shoves his knot in the rest of the way, falling back against the carpet with a thud when he starts to come.  
They lay against each other for a few minutes, bodies sweaty and spent and breathing harshly. Harry pushes up onto his elbows, smiling at his husband, exhausted. “Fuck, Lou.”  
Zayn hums, eyes half-lidded, hips still tilting up the tiniest bit as he comes inside his mate. “Haven’t come that hard in ages, Babe. Have a lot of catching up to do.”  
Harry giggles, pushing Zayn’ sweaty fringe out of his face, curling up on top of him and wiggling until he’s laying nice and cozy against him. It’s been so long since Zayn’ knotted him, it’ll be awhile before he can pull out. He might as well get comfortable.  
“Sure do, don’t we.” He trails a finger across Zayn’ cheeks, past his fluttering eyelashes and bends down to kiss the tip of his nose. “Well, my heats will be starting up again soon. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of chances to get back into the groove of things.”  
“Gonna have to start taking birth control again, too. We’re already pushing it now.” Zayn cracks an eye open, and thrusts up pointedly. “Won’t be too much longer before you can get pregnant again.”  
Harry sighs, closing his eyes in bliss. “Can’t wait til I can get pregnant again. Gonna have so many babies.”  
Zayn smiles, his eyes crinkling. He leans up and pecks a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Gonna have all the babies.”  
“All the babies,” Harry agrees, arching his back, stretching as much as he can without pulling at Zayn’ knot.  
They lay there for a while, fingers brushing across sweaty skin, pressing kisses wherever they can reach. Harry sits up in Zayn’ lap when his knot’s gone down enough that he can pull out. He stands gingerly, sore in more places than he can name, wincing at the carpet burn on his knees, and bends down to dress quickly, wiping dried come off his chest with Zayn’ discarded t-shirt.  
“You shower,” He orders, dressing quickly before too much of Zayn’ come leaks out of him. “‘m gonna go say hi to my baby. Haven’t seen her all afternoon”  
“Haz, shouldn’t you—”  
Harry shrugs, pulling a shirt over his head, “Isn’t that why we hired a beta for a nanny?” He taps his nose, cutely. “Perks of not having a sharper sense of smell. I’ll join you, don’t worry. Just wanna say hi to Rosie first. I’ll be there in a minute.”  
He walks over to stand over Zayn, his alpha splayed out on the floor like a starfish. “Hey. Love you.”  
“Love you too, babycakes.” Zayn closes his eyes as he hears the bedroom door shut behind him. Maybe his husband won’t notice if he just lays here for a minute. He can definitely make it into the shower before Harry does.


End file.
